survivor_singers_vs_dancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Singers vs. Dancers Wiki
Welcome to the first season of Survivor! ''There will be only 12 castaways! Goodluck everyone!'' Our hosts will be Anna Cay and Jane Mae. The season aired on January 21 - February 12 2018. Twists: There will be some twists on this season: '' * '''Returning Castaway': The first season of Survivor will have the first Returning Castaway twist. This will happen if there is 6 castaways left. * Double Elimination: '''The first season of survivor will have the first Double Elimination twist. Will happen if 8 castaways left * '''Jury Comeback: This is the most awaited part. Will happen if there is 4 castaways left. * Merge: '''Will start at 9 castaways left! * '''Idols: This first season, no idols will be hidden. Castaways: '' ''Singers: * Anna Lyn - '''36 years old, american singer-songwriter, most followed on twitter. * '''Mohawa - '''29 years old, has 30+ song records. * '''William Trump - '''42 years old, adorable and can sing higher notes. * '''Mike Cervantes - '''26 years old, his songs are always popular * '''Jack Milan - '''32 years old, has 35+ song records * '''Ma. Maricel Montellano - '''23 years old. '''Dancers: * Jake Washington - 18 years old. * Kathryn Chipakalong - '20 years old, thailand. * '''Sirikit Palamano - '''15 years old, vietnamese. * '''Mila Capri - '''22 years old, filipino * '''Louie Montefalco - ' 26 years old. * 'Parikalong Kilapong '- 21 years old, thailand. Day 1 '''Singers ( Won Team Immunity ) Dancers ( Lose Team Immunity ) Votes: Sirikit Palamano ( 1 ) Parikalong Kilapong ( 1 ) Kathryn Chipakalong ( 4 )' - ELIMINATED' The season started on 10:30 A.M PST. Once all the castaway met each other, a bell can be heared. Means, the week 1 immunity challenge is starting! After a crazy intense challenge, SINGERS tribe wins immunity! While the dancers are sad and thinking of there vote. After, 8:30 p.m, the castaways called for their vote, the hosts read the votes. Sirikit got 1, also Parikalong got 1 and Kathryn got 4. Means to say, Kathryn is eliminated and the tribe has spoken. Day 3 Singers ( Won Team Immunity ) Dancers ( Lose Team Immunity ) Votes: Sirikit Palamano ( 2 ) Mila Capri ( 3 )' - ELIMINATED'' After the first tribal, the dancers tribal went sad because Kathryn got eliminated. But, they said " lets dont give up, we have more chances to win ". The bell ringed. After a dizzy challenge, SINGERS tribe wins immunity again! While the dancers are sad again. After 3 hours, the castaways called for their vote. Sirikit got 2 votes, and Mila got 3 votes. Means, Mila has to go and the tribe has spoken. Day 6 '''Dancers ( Won Team Immunity ) Singers ( Lose Team Immunity ) Votes: Anna Lyn ( 1 ) Ma. Maricel ( 1 ) Mike ( 2-1 ) Jack ( 5-2 ) '''- ELIMINATED''' The bell ringed at 1:00 A.M so the castaways can rest at 6:00 A.M. After an DANGEROUS IMMUNITY CHALLENGE, DANCERS tribe finally wins their 1st immunity. While singers tribe are happy for them. The castaways called for their vote. Anna Lyn and Ma. Maricel got 1 vote. While Mike and Jack got 2 votes, so the castaways voted again between Mike and Jack. Then, Mike got 1 vote and Jack got 5 votes. Means, jack has to go and the tribe has spoken. Day 7 Mike ( Won Immunity ) Votes: Sirikit - ( 2 ) Louie ( 2 ) Parikalong ( 2 ) William ( 3 ) '- ELIMINATED'' After the intense tribal council 5 days ago, Jack goes home and, it's the time for MERGE!. The bell rang, and Mike wins immunity. The hosts called the castaways to vote. Sirikit, Louie and Parikalong got 2 votes. While William got 3, means to say, william has to go and the tribe has spoken William! Next tribal council will be Double Elimination. Day 10 '''Sirikit ( Won Immunity ) Votes: Ma. Maricel ( 1 ) Anna ( 1 ) Parikalong ( 1 ) Jake & Louie ( 2-3 ) '''- ELIMINATED''' When william bids goodbye to the game, the castaways felt sorry for him. After an hour, the hosts announced that next tribal council will be Double Elimination. The castaways shocked. Then, the bell rang. After a extreme hard parkour challenge, Sirikit wins the challenge and shes happy for her first Merge Immunity Win. The hosts called the castaways to vote. Ma. Maricel, Anna and Parikalong got 1 vote. While Jake got 2 and Louie got 3 means, they are both out and the tribe is spoken. Day 13 Louie ( Returned ) Anna Lyn ( Won Immunity ) Votes: Sirikit ( 2 ) Louie ( 2 ) Mike ( 3 ) ''' - ELIMINATED''' The hosts called the pre-juries and the juries to do the " Returning Castaway " challenge. After 30 mins, Louie won and comebacks. The bell rang. Anna Lyn wins the Immunity Challenge and the hosts call the castaways to vote. Sirikit and Louie got 7 votes while Mike got 3 votes, means, Mike has to go and the tribal has spoken. Day 16 Mohawa ( Won Immunity ) Votes: Parikalong ( 1 ) Sirikit ( 2 ) Ma. Maricel ( 3 ) After an intense vote, Ma. Maricel got 3 votes and she bids goodbye to the season. Day 18 Louie ( Won Immunity ) Votes: Parikalong ( 1 ) Mohawa ( 1 ) Sirikit ( 3 ) '' Sirikit says goodbye with 3 votes. Day 19 '''Sirikit ( Returned ) Louie ( Won Immunity )' Sirikit ( 1 ) Parikalong ( 1 ) Anna Lyn ( 3 ) After an intense jury battleback, Sirikit wins battleback. The hosts called the castaways to vote. Sirikit and Parikalong got 1 vote while Anna Lyn got 3, means Anna Lyn has to go home and the tribe has spoken. Day 20 Sirikit ( Won Immunity ) Votes: Parikalong ( 1 ) Louie ( 1 ) Mohawa ( 2 ) The hosts announced that final will be at Finale 2. After an very very very intense vote, Mohawa got 2 votes and bids goodbye to the season. Day 21 Sirikit ( Won Immunity ) Votes: Parikalong ( 1 ) Louie ( 2 ) Tomorrow is the finale day of Survivor: Singers vs Dancers SEASON 1!. The bell rang. Sirikit wins again the immunity challenge! After an intense vote, Louie got 2 and bids goodbye to the season and will be the final jury of Survivor. Day 22 Votes: Parikalong - 1 Parikalong -2 Sirikit - 1 Parikalong - 3 Sirikit - 2 Sirikit - 3 Sirikit - 4 Parikalong - 4 Sirikit - 5 SIRIKIT WINS THE SEASON 1 OF SURVIVOR! SURVIVOR: SINGERS VS. DANCERS. Survivor Season 2 will start on March to April. It will be called " Survivor: Nationwide ". __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse